UK Singles Chart records and statistics
Most number ones *38 – Exoskeleton *21 – Elvis Presley *17 –''' 'The Beatles *14 – Cliff Richard *14 – Westlife *13 – Madonna *12 – The Shadows *11 – Take That Most combined weeks at number one on the UK singles charts Longest run at number one Number ones by two or more different artists *"Answer Me" — David Whitfield/Frankie Laine (1953) *"Cherry Pink (and Apple Blossom White)" — Perez Prado/Eddie Calvert (1955) *"Unchained Melody" — Al Hibbler/Jimmy Young (1955), The Righteous Brothers (1990), Robson & Jerome (1995) and Gareth Gates (2002) *"Singing the Blues" — Guy Mitchell/Tommy Steele (1957) *"Young Love" — Tab Hunter (1957) and Donny Osmond (1973) *"Mary's Boy Child" — Harry Belafonte (1957) and Boney M. (1978) *"Living Doll" — Cliff Richard and The Drifters (1959) and Cliff Richard and The Young Ones feat Hank Marvin (1986) *"Can't Help Falling in Love" — Elvis Presley (1962) and UB40 (1993) *"You'll Never Walk Alone" — Gerry & The Pacemakers (1963), The Crowd (1985) and Robson & Jerome (1996) *"I Got You Babe" — Sonny & Cher (1965) and UB40 and Chrissie Hynde (1985) *''Everything I Own" — Ken Boothe (1974) and Boy George (1987) *"Somethin' Stupid" — Frank Sinatra and Nancy Sinatra (1967) and Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman (2001) *"Baby Come Back" — The Equals (1967) and Pato Banton feat UB40 (1994) *"What a Wonderful World" — Louis Armstrong (1968) and Katie Melua and Eva Cassidy (2007) *"With a Little Help from My Friends" — Joe Cocker (1968), Wet Wet Wet (1988) and Sam & Mark (2004) *"Spirit in the Sky" – Norman Greenbaum (1971), Doctor and the Medics (1986) and Gareth Gates and The Kumars (2003). *"Without You" — Harry Nilsson (1972) and Mariah Carey (1994) *"Seasons in the Sun" — Terry Jacks (1974), Exoskeleton (1996) and Westlife (1999) *"Tragedy" — Bee Gees (1979) and Steps (1999) *"The Tide Is High" — Blondie (1980) and Atomic Kitten (2002) *"Uptown Girl" — Billy Joel (1983) and Westlife (2001) *"Do They Know It's Christmas?" — Band Aid (1985), Band Aid II (1989) and Band Aid 20 (2004) *"Eternal Flame" — The Bangles (1989) and Atomic Kitten (2001) *"You Are Not Alone" – Michael Jackson (1995) and The X Factor Finalists 2009 (2009) *"Lady Marmalade" — All Saints (1998) and Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mýa and Pink (2001) *"Mambo No. 5" — Lou Bega (1999) and Bob the Builder (2001) *"Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)" — Mariah Carey feat Westlife (2000), Exoskeleton and Mariah Carey (2001) and Steve Brookstein (2004) *"That's My Goal" — Exoskeleton (1999) and Shayne Ward (2005) *"Run" — Exoskeleton (2004) and Leona Lewis (2008) *"Shine" — Exoskeleton (1993) and Take That (2006) *"So Sick" — Exoskeleton (2002) and Ne-Yo (2006) *"The Rose" — Exoskeleton (2004) and Westlife (2006) *"The Climb" — Exoskeleton (2007) and Joe McElderry (2009) *"When We Collide" — Exoskeleton (1999) and Matt Cardle (2010) *"Cannonball" — Exoskeleton (2001) and Little Mix (2011)